Just a Game
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: ONESHOT. SLASH. BrickButchBoomer. Brick wants his brothers to play a new game that Butch and Boomer weren't exactly expecting. Please review.


**Just a Game**

_--  
A/N: Oneshot. BoomerButchBrick. Yes, a Rowdyruff boy incestuous threesome. Danny's responsible for the threesome part. Once again, if you don't like it, don't read._

_Also, this fic is supposed to be more humorous. Because the Rowdyruff Boys are dimwits.  
--_

Brick was the leader, the smartest and the most handsome of the Rowdyruff Boys. He was the bad boy that all the teenage girls dreamt about. With his long, gorgeous red hair and that directly charming attitude, he seemed irresistible.

Brick was aware of the sex appeal he developed over the years, and he used it to his advantage. Flirting became his specialty. It was his secret weapon. No ice breath, or sonic booms. Manipulation. Getting exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it. That was his super power, and he was proud of it.

Brick decided to skip school for a few days. He didn't feel like going, so he didn't. He didn't have to go at all if he truly didn't want to. The only dilemma he faced about this decision was that he seriously lacked any social interaction while sleeping in till late afternoon and then spending the rest of the day drinking and watching television. And with the lack of social interaction came the lack of prey for flirting games. The point of school attendance was to one, terrorize the Powerpuff Girls; two, use everyone else.

The third day Brick skipped, Butch decided the idea of not going to school was a good one and decided to join him.

"Aren't you coming?" Boomer said with a confused look as he stared at his brothers still asleep in their beds.

Butch groaned, "Ugh." He pulled his bed sheets over his head.

"Go on, Boomer," Brick yawned, waving a lazy hand. "We'll meet up with you later," he lied.

"Oh. Okay." The dumb blonde scratched his head.

"Hurry up, Boomer," Butch said from under the sheets, "I hear it's Free Playboy Magazine Day at school. Better get there before everyone else beats you to the good stuff."

Boomer's eyes widened and then disappeared with a streak of blue light.

Brick smiled to himself at his blue-eyed brother's lack of brain power. He rolled over to his side and closed his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. But he didn't feel like sleeping. He had two whole days of practically nothing _but_ sleep. No. He felt like something else.

Brick rolled over to his other side and stared at his brother in the bed across from him. Butch had his back facing Brick. Brick's eyes fell down to his brother's ass. A smirk swept the redhead's face as he threw off his bed sheets. He crept up behind his brother and stood at his bedside for several minutes before climbing into bed beside him.

Brick wrapped his arms around his brother who immediately whipped around to face the redhead at the unexpected touch. "Brick, what the hell--"

The green-eyed boy was hushed by his brother who placed a hand over his mouth. His other hand found its way inside Butch's boxer shorts. Butch's eyes went wide and he gasped.

Brick smiled a crooked smile. "What do you want to do on our day off, Brother?"

Butch didn't answer. He couldn't answer. He was muted by the hand over his mouth, and distracted by the hand in his pants. He felt his brother get more and more friendly with the hand in his pants, and he became more and more subdued with every small massage and grab. He closed his eyes and a soft, muffled moan escaped his mouth.

Brick's smile widened. He was excited. This was a whole new game he hadn't played before. He knew he could charm, but he didn't know he could turn his own brother on like that. This was going to be fun.

Brick retracted his hand from his brother's shorts. Butch immediately looked disappointed at the sudden lack of intimate touch. The raven haired boy watched his brother anxiously. Brick took off his t-shirt and tossed it aside. He lay flat on his back and looked at Butch with a smile. "Touch it," he said motioning to his chest.

Butch gulped. He blinked at his brother for a long time. Suddenly he got a hint of his brother's seductive intentions. "Hey, wait a second!"

"What?"

"You're acting really gay, Brick."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Just touch my fucking hot body." He grabbed his brother's hand and placed it on his torso. Butch pulled away and fell off the bed.

"Hell no!"

Brick tackled him to the ground and within a blink of an eye, he had him pinned to the floor. Butch felt the weight of his brother's half naked body on top of his and suddenly felt that same feeling he had when Brick's hand was in his pants. Their faces were inches from each other, and the look in Brick's eyes were screaming a dare for him to just _try_ and fight back. Butch squirmed about, feeling somewhat uneasy, but becoming more and more consumed by this feeling. The feeling only intensified when he realized his brother's tongue was in his mouth. Another moan escaped from him.

"Touch me," Brick said harshly without taking his lips off his brother's.

Like he was under some spell, Butch's hands began to claw Brick's chests, as their bodies rocked together in escalating passion.

"_What the hell is going on in here?_" Boomer's surprised voice interrupted the moment. The blonde had figured out his brothers' earlier lie and returned home only to find his brothers making out on the floor of their bedroom. He stared at them and they stared at him.

Brick finally cleared his throat and stood up from where he was on top of Butch. "Just showing Butch here a few things." He glanced at his brother on the floor and then returned his gaze to the blonde. "It's real fun, ain't it, Butch?" he said without taking his eyes off Boomer. The game was about to get so much better.

Butch blinked at Brick, "Uh… yeah?" he answered still very confused.

"Of course _yeah_." He smiled at Boomer, "Wanna play, Boomer?"

Boomer looked from Butch to Brick. "I'm not sure if I'd like this game."

"Sure you will." Brick floated towards his brother. "You're not a scaredy cat are you?"

"Hell no! I'm not scared of nothing!"

"Good," the redhead smirked. "Butch!"

"What?" Butch asked, still on the floor.

"Come here, and show Boomer what you've learned this morning," Brick said still staring down Boomer.

Butch approached the two. Brick stepped out of the way, and Butch moved in front of Boomer. The green-eyed Rowdyruff gulped and took another step forward so that his face was as close to Boomer's as his was to Brick's earlier. "Are you sure, Brick?" he asked.

"Yeah," Brick said taking a seat on the bed. "I'm sure. Do it."

Boomer didn't expect to have Butch's hand down his pants so fast, and his tongue in his mouth. His instinct was to push him away, but he glanced over at Brick who was nodding with a smile. It must have been okay. Brick _was_ the boss.

"Touch him back, Boomer! What are you doing?" Brick yelled.

Boomer immediately began to start caressing his brother, feeling as if Brick's command were just like any other order his brother made as leader.

Brick watched his brothers touch and kiss each other for a while before deciding to get in on the action. He made his way over to his brothers who seemed to be enjoying themselves by that point. He stood behind Boomer and pressed himself against his back and began to kiss his neck.

Boomer was shocked again. This time he managed to pull himself away. "Hey, hey, _hey!_" he shouted. "_What the hell is that?_"

"What?" Brick questioned, crossing his arms in disgust. "You don't wanna play anymore?"

"No!" Boomer yelled, his cheeks blushing. "G-g-game over, Dude!" Boomer said as he zipped away out of sight.

Butch blinked at the spot where Boomer had been. "…Y-y-yeah!" he blushed as well. He looked at Brick. "I'm going to school, Man!" and he too disappeared.

Brick smiled to himself. "Damn. Almost had them." He reclined on his bed again. "Well," he said pulling his cap over his eyes, "that's only Round One."

**The end.**


End file.
